User talk:002517
Welcome Please be very welcome to come here and discuss your opinions or share thoughts. I will be responding every now and then to your comments. --002517 08:07, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Decks I love the kind of decks you play. Can you post them? EvilHeroDarkGaia No problemo. OK, sure, no problem. That will take a long time, but I can handle it. (This deck was upgraded on 9th of September 2009) I put "Giant Kozaky" in my deck so I could activate it with "Give and Take" to inflict massive amounts of damage to my opponent while getting an opportunity to Synchro Summon. --002517 10:40, 11 August 2009 (UTC) The #2 Deck List. (From 002517 deck was upgraded on 9th September 2009) --002517 01:45, September 6, 2009 (UTC) My Spellcaster Deck This is the Card List of my Spellcaster-Type Deck: (From 002517 deck was upgraded on 2nd of September 2009) This was created by: --002517 10:36, 1 September 2009 (UTC Extra Deck List This is my 'Extra Deck'. I rarely modify it, so this is its current form: (From 002517 deck was upgraded on 1st September 2009) --002517 01:45, September 6, 2009 (UTC) my deck s better becauseit has all 4 of yusei s warrior monsters road warrior nitro warrior turbo warrior and junk warrior and stardust dragon black rose and red dragon 3 of 5 dragons Sartorias 08:46, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Again. Hello again Sartorias. Even though my deck might not have all the essentials, that is not to worry. Soon, I am getting "Stardust Dragon" and that will upgrade the deck a little more better. Oh, lucky you. You got "Road Warrior"!! I am aiming for that card to power up my deck much stronger. But good for you. You have a very strong deck. Although this is not the end of my deck list because I have go 4 more other decks!! --002517 08:58, 12 August 2009 (UTC) yes i know but you can also get the same monsters as me just pick up duelist pack 8 and pull form there rare turbo nitro and junk warior and majestic star dragon and ancient fairy dragon are gonna be rleased very soon and i will have 4 out of 5 dragons Sartorias 09:02, 12 August 2009 (UTC) OK Then. They are in tins, so I'm going for "Ancient Fairy Dragon". Because it works pretty well in a "Yusei Deck". It Special Summons a Level 4 or lower monster from the hand. And "Majestic Star Dragon" will be hard to Summon, requiring the correct Synchro Material Monsters. I wasn't able to get "Stardust Dragon" so that's a lucky thing then. I will then really upgrade my deck this time!! It would be awesome if those monsters were really in Duelist Packs!! --002517 09:31, 15 August 2009 (UTC) after i get ancient fairy dragon i will have 4 of the 5 legendarydragons Sartorias 09:39, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Nobody knows. Nobody knows what the "Fifth Dragon" really is. That's why there are only currently 4 legendary dragons. I have one of them, "Black Rose Dragon" and I am getting the other one ("Ancient Fairy Dragon"). People say "Power Tool Dragon" is one of them but it is not. It is actually a robotic version of that "Fifth Dragon". Therefore you can already foresee the look of this "Fifth Dragon". --002517 09:50, 15 August 2009 (UTC) When?? Does anybody know (In Australia) when the "Crimson Crisis" Booster Packs will be released?? At Australia, we're still on the "Raging Battle" Boosters. --002517 09:06, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Colossal Alright, look, we're just going in circles over this. I honestly don't care if the tip stays, I just think it's pointless to have such an obvious tip but you claim it's a necessary tip for newcomers. Why don't we just let someone else decide? --Bluedog (Talk) 18:40, 31 August 2009 (UTC) * I dunno, you could just ask an admin. Oh and this might interest you. --Bluedog (Talk) 18:49, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :* You're welcome. --Bluedog (Talk) 16:44, September 2, 2009 (UTC) In my opinion, the best one seems to be the Spellcaster deck. --Bluedog (Talk) 20:12, September 8, 2009 (UTC)